Ishi Ishi No Mi(TheRockDragon)
The Ishi Ishi No Mi '''is a Logia-Type Devil Fruit the user can produce,manipulate, and become stone, Making the user A Living Stone Human (生きている石の人間, Ikiteiruishi no ningen) it was eaten by Kell Strength's and weaknesses. the users primary abilities are producing stone frmo their bodies, manipulating existing stone and stone from their body, and turning their body into stone, the user can also manipulate sea prism stone, but they still cant touch it or turn their body into sea prism stone. The main weakness is water, and seaprism stone(When it makes contact with the user), the user when he turns into stone turns into Gabbro-Stone so they will sink faster then a giant metal giant in the mariana trench when in water. Usage Kell uses the fruit's abilities to make giant arms and hands grow out of the ground to block attacks or to attack the oppoent, he can also make giant stone golems, not the size of Pica when he was that giant stone monster, it is abou 950meters tall(is how big he can make he can make his giant stone golems) Attacks '''Giant Stone Guardian of Chui: this is kell's signature technique it is used to protect the kingdom of chui from pirate threats, 1 of these giant stone Guardian's destroyed a galleon by stepping on it. the golem's are anywhere frmo 750meters to 950meters tall from the feet and 500Meters are visible when walking in the deepest parts of the 804.5 meters long stretch that they patrol around the kingdom of chui. '''Stone Hands of the gods: '''2 giant stone hands erupt from the ground and grab onto anyone the user wants the hands to, the hand's the crush the target, crushing their bones to dust. '''Giant Stone wall: '''a giant stone wall that stretches 30 meters into the air erupts either defending kell from a attack or to block a opponents means of escape. '''100 Stone minions: '''100 7ft tall human's made out of stone emerge from the ground with stone swords and stone shields equiped along with armor made out of stone, they all are a hive-mind and the fruit wielder is the controller of the hive-mind, the user orders any action and they minions will die to fulfill that order, the minions also will rebuild themselves as long as any part of their body touches the ground. '''Itzlli's Sacerfice: '''the user makes a Sacrificial Dagger and a stone sacrifical alter and the sacrifice has stone chains stabbed thorugh there arms and legs and they are dragged onto the alter, the user then stabs the sacrifical dagger between the users eyes and the sacrifices soul is absorbed into a stone gem, that is then used as a power producer. the previous users of the fruit all of the previous users where the captian of the royal guard and it has become a tradition for the fruit to be passed down through the line of royal guard captians,each choosen by the current king, some are kept for a king or two, when the previous person with the fruit dies the person who finds the fruit and returns it to the king would get 450,000,000 berries for their trouble. Trivia Itzuli is a god of sacrifice and stone in aztec mythology. the sacrificital dagger is a tecpatl used in aztec sacrificies.